Driving in dark, rainy weather can be dangerous. In addition to the reduced visibility caused by rain striking the windshield, the high humidity can cause the windows in the vehicle to rapidly become fogged. In combination, these visual hindrances lead to the inability of the driver to see other automobiles and often results in an accident. It would be a benefit, therefore, to have a device that automatically activated the rear window defogger when rainy conditions are present. In addition, in order to increase the visibility of the automobile in rainy conditions it would also be a benefit to have a device that sensed rainy conditions and automatically activated the automobiles headlight system. It would of course be a benefit to have a device that could accomplish both of these tasks simultaneously.